


My Love

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i swear donghyuck has to be the best cuddler, im deprived of cuddles, snuggles, theyre just so cute, this is just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: It's hot. Mark is tired. Donghyuck is superb at giving cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm like so emo cause I just can't handle the fact that me and Donghyuck are the same age and the fact that I want to cuddle him so bad. I can confirm I've cried real tears just thinking about it. I'm a mess.
> 
> That's why this short fic is here lmao. 
> 
> Inspired by my deprivation and Monsta X's OST: "My Love"

Mark runs the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. The day’s high had been declared thirty seven degrees, but behind the counter at his work with no air conditioning felt like double that.

 

He had landed a summer job working cash at a soup and sandwich joint. In theory it was great, he’d make some money and work only three hour shifts. In practice he was dying, it’s always hot and he’s always racing to it from summer school. By the time he’s back at home, he’s been up since six, doing school work until two thirty and then working from three to six. Then of course another hour or two spent on homework received from class.

Once he gets through these daily requirements his head hits the pillow and he’s out like a light until his alarm brings him a new day.

 

Mark unties his apron as his fellow co-worker arrives to take over for the final shift of the day. He shuffles over to the back room and grabs his hat off the coat rack placing it neatly on his head. He heads back to the store front and is greeted with the outside world’s subtle drizzle. He sighs in contentment; the rain would keep him somewhat cool for his bike ride home.

He walks around to the side of the building, unchaining his bike from bike pole for the employees. He seats himself on his red bike; he bought it for himself last summer. To this day he doesn’t regret the amount he paid for it.

His ride home is quiet and satisfying. The breeze from pedaling fast and the light patter of rain on his skin is refreshing compared to his humid working conditions. Another bump up in his mood was coming to the realization that it was the end of the work week. That meant no immediate school work to do and a whole weekend to spend with the one he cherishes the most.

Mark can’t help himself, he rushes to lock his bike back up once again as he arrives at his home. He lives with his mother above a bookstore in the main part of town. In order to get to the second floor he had to walk through the shelves of paperbacks and hardcover to get to a door at the back of the shop.

Mark fumbles with his keys but manages to unlock it after the third attempt of jabbing at the key hole. He makes his way up the stairs and he is hit with a bout of cool air. The steady stream comes from a fan in his living room.

He pulls his shoes off and sees his boyfriend laid out on the floor at the fan’s mercy. His sleeveless shirt is crawled up his body exposing the smooth tan skin of his tummy.

Mark edges closer to witness the even breath coming from Donghyuck’s nose. He’s always been such a cute sleeper.

The younger almost immediately senses the elder’s presence. His eyes flutter open and he grins when he meets Mark’s gaze.

Mark crouches down and pinches his cheeks playfully. “How dare you sleep away when I work my butt off?” His voice is all jokes and no harm.

Donghyuck lets out a small whine. “Sorry.” The word comes out slurred due to Mark still squeezing at his soft features. “Was it a long day?”

Mark lets go of the younger and hums in response. “I’m sleepy but I know you’ve waited all day to hang out.”

Donghyuck reaches out and moves a couple of strands stuck to Mark’s forehead out of the way. “We could just cuddle you know.”

The smile on Donghyuck’s face brings Mark’s temperature back up. “I think I like the sound of that...but not on the floor.” Mark laughs and he hauls Donghyuck up into his arms, the younger squeals. He lies him down on the couch. He rests himself beside the other, successfully stuffing Donghyuck between him and the back of the couch.

Donghyuck whines a little. “So hot Marky.” He squirms and rolls on top of the older nuzzling his face in Mark’s neck.

Mark brings a hand up to the younger’s hazel hair and twirls around the soft strands. His free hand finds the small of Donghyuck’s back. The younger’s shirt is still bunched up so he caresses the exposed skin, sticky with sweat but silky as ever.

The brunette nuzzles deeper, lips against Mark’s neck. He runs his hands up and down Mark’s side aimlessly before bringing them up to Mark’s hat. He pulls himself from the corner he’s buried his face in and gently pulls off Mark’s hat, tossing it to the floor.

Mark moves both of his hands to lie on the younger’s back, rubbing at the area tenderly. “So warm.” He mumbles as their noses bump.

Donghyuck chuckles and begins to lose himself in Mark’s soft curls of blonde. He grins as their close proximity has them staring cross-eyed at each other. Giggles slip though their lips and their noses brush time after time.

After teasing each other from what they’ve really wanted for a while, their mouths finally come slowly together in a sweet kiss.

Mark’s hold on the younger tightens as their lips move lazily. He savours the way Donghyuck feels in his arms, so soft and pliant, easy to mold against his own body.

Donghyuck parts from Mark’s delicate lips, taking in a long breath. His fingers trail to the tips of the elder’s bright red ears. He lets his hands stay there as he dives back in for another chaste kiss. He feels the older smile into it and it’s contagious, he smiles back.

They spend a long while, leisurely kissing and hands wandering from hair, to ears, to sides, shoulders and cheeks. They continue until they’re both hit with fatigue. To which they decide the couch isn’t comfortable for sleeping on so Mark takes his time collecting Donghyuck into his arms once again.

He brings them to his room, plopping them both down on a bed not much bigger than the surface they were previously frolicking on. It doesn’t matter though because in a moment they’re once again glued together leaving tons of space on either side of them.

Donghyuck slings his leg over Mark’s hip, his face burrowing in Mark’s welcoming chest. His arms hold Mark against him, there’s not an inch left between them.

Mark feels shy all over again. The way Donghyuck has himself wrapped around him never seizes to make him feel so loved. He kisses the top of the smaller one’s head and relishes this beautiful moment.

To Mark there is simply nothing better than this. Nothing can beat these humid Friday nights, school work be damned and the morning’s alarm discarded in the void. It’s these moments that feel like forever. It’s the fast beat of his heart and the reminder that the future holds an endless supply of these opportunities. He can’t live without Donghyuck’s cuddles. He can’t live without Donghyuck.

“Goodnight Donghyuck...I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you found this cute. To be honest writing this made me want cuddles so much more haha!! Kudos are appreciated very much and feel free to comment and tell me how bad you want Donghyuck's cuddles too!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
